okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Peoni and Peony
Peoni and Peony were sisters who traveled across Nippon in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. Both of them had an important role to spread Konohana saplings throughout Nippon so that peace, fertility and tranquility may be restored. Peoni and Peony are also Camille's and Camellia's ancestors. History 100 years before the events in Ōkami, Amaterasu and Issun traveled back in time trying to find Lika, Peoni and Peony can be found just next to Shakuya by the sapling of Konohana. They can be encountered in the same way as Camille and Camellia, just go around the torii. They said that after they finished planting the sapling of Konohana into the ground, they meet Shakuya, and plays with her for a while. Mysteriously, Peoni and Peony lost sight of Shakuya when they talk with Amaterasu . Characteristics Peoni and Peony had a heavy similar appearance with their descendants, Camille and Camellia. While their attire is mostly ancient and out of date, they lead their lives to spread the Konohana saplings all across Nippon. Peoni is the past counterpart of Camellia, whereas Peony is the past counterpart of Camille. Although not entirely expressed, Peoni and Peony can be classified as individuals with high faith. This can be proven during their explanation about playing with Shakuya for a while until she vanishes from their mortal eyes. They are also insistent enough to let Mr. Grapefruit take care of the Konohana sapling while they try to spread more all across Nippon. Trivia *Both Peoni's and Peony's name are derived from the mythologically influenced plant, Paeonia or simply known as the "Peony flower". In the ancient Greek mythology, the Peony is somewhat based from Paean, the Greek god of healing and remedies. Paean was transformed by his mentor, Asclepius, because of jealousy, into a peony flower. *Like Camille and Camellia, Peoni and Peony wear the same traditional wear and a flower on their hats. In Peoni and Peony's case, is the popular ancient flower, Peony. *In Japan, Paeonia lactiflora used to be called ebisugusuri ("foreign medicine"). Pronunciation of 牡丹 (peony) in Japan is "botan". In kampo (the Japanese adaptation of Chinese medicine), its root was used as a treatment for convulsions. It is also cultivated as a garden plant. In Japan, Paeonia suffruticosa is called the "King of Flowers" and Paeonia lactiflora is called the "Prime Minister of Flowers". *In popular and ancient culture in China, the Peony flower is often exaggerated exceedingly as 富贵花 (fùguìhuā) "flower of richness and nobleness" or 花王 (huawang) "king of the flowers", and is used symbolically in Chinese art. It is also among the longest and oldest used flowers in Eastern cultures, especially China. *Due to the history and culture the peony flower has with China, the country may be the land Camille and Camellia are searching for. This may be also evident from Peoni and Peony's style of clothing. *Peoni and Peony's Japanese names, "Shakuyaku and Botan", are two types of Paeonia plants, associating with the Chinese city of Luoyang. Shakuyaku means "tree peony" and is widely ornamental, while Botan means "herbaceous peony" and mostly used for medicine. Category:Characters in Ōkami